


You're Beautiful

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boy x boy, Coffee Shop, Eyes, James Blunt, M/M, No Lemons, Romance, Your Beautiful, date, laugh, relationship, song inspiration, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy





	You're Beautiful

_**My life is brilliant**_  
_**My love is pure**_  
_**I saw an angel**_  
_**Of that I'm sure**_

I sighed heavily, with relief, as I finally got a seat on the train. I had shoved my way past a few people, and I had received more than a few glares and angry grumbles, but I didn't have the energy to care. My back was sore from carrying around my damn computer all down, and I needed to sit.

 

I sat squashed between an elderly man, who was reading the newspaper. He was squinting at the words, in front of him. On my other side was a woman holding her three-year-old, in her lap. The child was screaming, tears pouring down its cheeks; the mother was paying no attention. Normally I would avoid screaming children, I spent my whole day dealing with adults screaming at one another—dealing with children was a whole different level—but a seat was a seat.

 

 _ **He smiled at me on the subway**_  
_**He was with another man**_  
_**But I won't lose no sleep on that**_  
_**'Cause I've got a plan**_

Running my fingers through my hair, I leaned back against my seat. It squeaked, and groaned, as I tried to find a comfortable position. I had another 45 minutes on the train, and I wanted to try and take a nap; even with a child screaming. Standing on the train for the past half hour, squashed between people who stunk, like they hadn't had a shower; and a bunch of giggling teenage girls was not ideal. The girls had taken an interest in standing as close to me as possible, their breasts poking in my direction. It was extremely disturbing and unattractive. The young boy next to me didn't seem to mind. Even as I sat down, further away from then, they were winking and smiling at me.

 

 **_You're beautiful_ **  
**_You're beautiful_ **  
**_You're beautiful, it's true_ **  
**_I saw your face in a crowded place_ **  
**_And I don't know what to do_ **  
**_'Cause I'll never be with you_ **

 

If only they knew that I wasn’t interested. It had nothing to do with their age either. I was more interested in being pressed against a hard, solid body, with a tight hole that I could bury myself inside. Just the thought of having sex turned me on. I hadn’t been laid in almost seven months, and with all the stress from my job, I was pent up beyond belief. I needed to find some free time to go find someone to release the stress, but I was busy Monday to Friday, and Saturday and Sunday, I was too busy sleeping and preparing for the week ahead.

 

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried to relax as we pulled up to another stop. The doors slid open and a group of people climbed off, including the woman with the screaming child, the old man, and the teenage girls. The train was almost empty now, and I was able to stretch out my legs. The doors closed, and the train pulled away. I had a chance to relax.

 

 _ **Yes, he caught my eye**_  
_**As we walked on by**_  
_**He could see from my face that I was,**_  
_**Fuckin' high**_

I tried to let my mind wander but my thoughts were interrupted by the most amazing sound to ever reach my ears. Opening my eyes, I looked around and spotted a young man. He was handsome and didn't look any older than eighteen. His face was brightly lit up with a wide smile. He was laughing at the man who sat beside him. I couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous he was. He had short black hair, that was as dark as a raven's feathers; his eyes were as blue as the deepest ocean; his skin as was a soft white. Even his ears, that were slightly too big for his face, only made him adorable, and that more appealing. I had to shift my bag to hide the growing problem in my pants; I hadn't ever felt such an attraction to someone.

 

**_And I don't think that I'll see him again  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end_ **

 

I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

 

He caught me staring and continued to smile. I tried to look away but struggled; all I could do was blush in embarrassment that he had caught me. He winked at me and looked back at the man beside him.

 

The man glanced in my direction, said something to the boy, both of them laughed. Were they laughing at me? I wanted to look away. If they were going to be rude and laugh in my face at me, I was inclined to flip them off. I couldn't take my eyes of his handsome face though.

 

They laughed again.

 

 **_You're beautiful_ **  
**_You're beautiful_ **  
**_You're beautiful, it's true_ **  
**_I saw your face in a crowded place_ **  
**_And I don't know what to do_ **  
**_'Cause I'll never be with you_ **

 

I wanted to scream at them to stop laughing, but that would only cause people to stare at me.

 

The man took the boys hand and kissed it. My black-haired beauty rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. He shoved at the man's shoulders and said something to him.

 

I kept my eyes on both of them, never wanting to look away. All the way until my stop. The doors opened and I rushed to the door. It seemed like the only way that I would stop staring. It didn’t work though, the boy walked out of another door with the older man’s arm thrown over his shoulders.

 

 **_You're beautiful_ **  
**_You're beautiful_ **  
**_You're beautiful, it's true_ **  
**_There must be an angel with a smile on his face_ **

 

I followed a few steps behind them, down the platform, past the bus stops, all the way to the parking lot. I stopped at my car, but couldn’t help but watch as the two of them climbed into a car together.

 

There was no way that I would see the handsome boy again. But, I felt jealous of the man he was with. There was no doubt they were a couple, and I wanted nothing more than for him to be mine.

 

But, climbing into my car I knew it would never happen.

 

 _When he thought up that I should be with you_  
But it's time to face the truth  
I will never be with you

 

**Xx-xXx-xXx-xX**

 

It was three in the afternoon, on Monday morning. It was time for my usual coffee break, but I had a mountain of work to finish before I could go anywhere. Normally, I would take what I didn’t finish home, but my sister had requested my presence at her house for dinner. There was no way to get out of it.

 

Speaking of my sister, the door to my open flung open and in she strolled. Her long black hair swooshing around like she was a part of some hair care commercial. I rubbed my face and tried to pretend that she wasn’t there.

 

“Hello, dear brother,” she said. “How are we today?”

 

I frowned. “Tired, and busy.” I looked back down at my work. “What do you want?”

 

She sighed. “Well, I have so news for you.”

 

“Spit it out, I don’t have time for this.”

 

“Father, invited himself along to dinner tonight.”

 

“Then I’m not coming.”

 

“Arthur, stop it. You and father need to sort out your differences. You both are too similar to hate one another.”

 

“I am nothing like that asshole.”

 

"That just proves you are. You are both stubborn, hate being compared to other people, and you have the same disapproving frown."

 

If she wasn't my sister and a girl, I would have punched her. I hate my father and hated it even more when people compared me to her.

 

“That frown on your face.” She pointed at me. “That’s the one father always used when he would catch either of us sneaking in late at night.”

 

“Morgana, I’m not coming.”

 

“If you don’t come then I will be left to deal with him on my own. And pour Leon, is so terrified of him, the poor man might faint or piss himself. I need someone who can help me reign him in.”

 

I rolled my eyes. She was always dramatic. “If it will get you leave, then I will be there.”

 

She smiled and jumped up from her seat. “Excellent. I’ll see you at seven.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Now get gone.”

 

She saluted me. “Yes, sir.”

 

As the door shut I couldn't help but be glad. I wanted to just drop down onto my desk and sleep. Perhaps if I overslept and missed dinner? Morgana may hate me for a while, but she would get over it. No, I couldn't do it. I would just have to spend a night of suffering under my father's disapproving frown, as Morgana calls it, and allow him to lecture me.

 

I stood from my desk and grabbed my wallet. I needed that coffee break. After leaving my assistant with the knowledge to only call me if it was an emergency, I took the elevator down.

 

The fresh air outside was relaxing; the stress slipped out my mind for a moment as I enjoyed the sun. I walked down the street, slipping through the masses of people rushing about, and made it to Milo’s Coffee Express. Best coffee around, in my opinion, and I don’t know if I could survive my job or my life without their excellent coffee.

 

I pushed the door open, and Milo—the owner—looked up.

 

He smiled. "Arthur, I was wondering where you were?" Milo was always working when I came in. And over the past few years, I had gotten to know him well, and he always had a piping hot fresh coffee waiting for me.

 

“Hey Milo, work has been keeping me busy.”

 

“I can imagine.”

 

“I’ll get your usual ready.”

 

“Thanks. Can I get a ham and cheese toastie as well, please?”

 

Milo nodded. “Coming up.”

 

I walked over and sat down at my table. I pulled my phone from my pocket and opened up Facebook. Nothing interesting or new, only pictures of Morgana’s cat, and Lance’s girlfriend. I grabbed a newspaper and hoped there would be something interesting to read.

 

“Tall double shot latte?” A voice that sounded like honey met my ears.

 

I looked up and said, “Yes, thank you.” The young man beside me placed the coffee beside me, and our eyes met. It was him. The boy from the train.

 

He smiled at me. “I remember you,” he said.

 

“I saw you on the train.”

 

He nodded. “Well, you kind of stared at me on the train.”

 

I couldn’t help the blush that covered my face. “Sorry, about that.”

 

He chuckled. “No, it’s fine. Kind of flattering actually.”

 

“Still,” I said, “I was just staring at you. You probably thought I was some creep or something.”

 

He smiled. “No, I didn’t. I thought you were kind of handsome.”

 

“Your boyfriend probably thought I was creepy.”

 

“Boyfriend?” He looked at me confused.

 

“Yeah, the guy you were with.”

 

He laughed. “Oh, he isn’t my boyfriend. He is my best friend Gwaine.”

 

“Oh, I just thought…”

 

“He hangs all over me because he likes to make his boyfriend jealous. But, there never has and never will be anything between us but friendship.”

 

I smiled. “That’s good to here.”

 

He returned the smile. “I better get back to work.”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

 

He said, “Enjoy.” And walked away.

 

I smiled at him, and stop my eyes from falling to watch his bum wiggle as he walked. And my eyes stayed on him as he worked. Never before had I seen him working at the café before, and after asking Milo a few questions I learned that he was a newbie on a trail. It was perfect, I would get to see him almost every day.

 

Once I had finished my coffee and toastie I stood to leave. The handsome boy was standing by the register putting through someone’s order. I stepped up as the customer walked past and slid a twenty across the count.

 

“My name is Arthur, by the way, and this is for you.”

 

The boy smile at me. “Thank you, I’m Merlin.”

 

Merlin. What a brilliant name.

 

“It’s odd, I know.”

 

I shook my head. “I think it’s wonderful.”

 

He smiled.

 

"I will see you tomorrow if you are here again."

 

Merlin nodded. “Hopefully, you will.”

 

"Thanks, Milo," I said, waving towards the owner.

 

Milo waved back but stayed focused on his task in front of him.

 

I stepped outside and couldn’t help but look back through the window. I caught him watching me. I smiled and winked at him before walking in the direction of the office. My day got a whole lot better.

 

**Xx-xXx-xXx-xX TWO WEEKS LATER Xx-xXx-xXx-xX**

 

I had seen Merlin every day at the coffee shop for two weeks. I had even made the effort to make an excuse about having to grab something from the office on a Saturday, just so I could see him. Every time I entered he would always have a bright smile on his face, and I couldn’t—and didn’t want to—stop my eyes from looking him up and down.

 

He had been plaguing my dreams, and oh what wonderful dreams they were. His legs wrapped around my waist as I fucked him. Or his cute bum pointed towards, as I took him from behind. They were wonderful dreams, but waking up with an aching problem at 3 am was ruining my sleep schedule.

 

After talking to Morgana about it, she had convinced me to ask him out on a date. As she said, “The worse thing he could say is no. And if he does, then just move on.” I had no reason not to ask him out.

 

So, as I walked into the café on Friday afternoon, I was excited. Milo greeted me with the usual hello and started making my order. Merlin was standing at the counter, looking over some form, and didn't look up. I stood right in front of him and waited for him to look up.

 

He didn’t. “Someone will be right with you,” he said.

 

I frowned. “But, what if I want that someone to be you.”

 

He looked up. A frown covering his normally happy features. He went to say something but I could see the realisation dawn on his face. “Oh, Arthur.” His beautiful smile appeared. “I didn’t realise it was you.”

 

I returned the smile. “I noticed.”

 

He blushed. “Sorry, I’m just trying to fill out these forms for my University Degree, and it’s giving me a migraine.”

 

I reached over and took the forms from him. “Why don’t I help you?”

 

“No, it’s alright.”

 

“No, really. I’ve got twenty minutes. We can sit down and go through them together.”

 

“You’re on your break. You shouldn’t have to do anything besides relax.”

 

I smiled. “It’s fine, Merlin. I want to help.” I turned to Milo. “Merlin’s taking a break, Milo.”

 

Milo nodded. “Good. You can get those forms done and get back to work. I like my workers focused.” He poked Merlin’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry.” Merlin dropped his head.

 

“Come on,” I said. “Let’s get this done.”

 

We sat at my normal table in the corner. It gave me a perfect line to the register and the coffee machine, allowing me always to watch Merlin from across the room. Having him right next to me felt right. I kept having urges to reach over and rub his thigh, or take his hand, or to cup his cheek. I wanted to touch him, but I also didn't want to scare him off.

 

I kept focused on the forms in front of us, as much as I could. They were easy enough, and Merlin had them filled out before I’d finished my coffee.

 

Merlin smiled at me. “I don’t know how to thank you for helping me.”

 

I said, “You can let me take you out for dinner.”

 

Merlin bit his lip. “I’m meant to thank you, so I should pay.”

 

I smirked. "You are saying 'thank you' by allowing me to take you on a date."

 

“A date?” He blushed.

 

I nodded. “What do you say?”

 

He nodded. “I would like that a lot.”

 

“Great. I’ll pick up, tomorrow night at seven.”

 

He smiled. “Okay.”

 

**Xx-xXx-xXx-xX**

 

The date had gone perfectly. After pulling up outside his apartment, I was surprised as he flung open the door in complete disarray. He didn’t know what to wear. It only made me laugh. After helping him find something comfortable, and suitable, I drove us to the restaurant I had made reservations at. We spent all of dinner asking questions, and finding out small random details. It was rather fun.

 

Once the meal was over I drove us to the park not far from his house. We walked side by side, talking quietly. Merlin told me all about his mum, and how she had raised him all by herself. She had worked some crazy hours and missed lots of special occasions, but always made it up to him. It made me miss my own mum.

 

We approached a bench and I sat down. He stood in front of me, his pale skin glowing under the street light. I watched him for a moment and enjoyed the silence.

 

He broke it, and asked, “Be honest. But, would you have asked me out if I didn’t look the way I did.”

 

I frowned. “What makes you ask that?”

 

He sighed. "I've dated a few people ever since I was in high school. And at first, I thought we were together because we liked each other. The sex was always good, but the longer relationships went on, the more they became about sex than an actual relationship. And in the end, when I broke it off, they would tell me that they only were with me was because of how I looked."

 

“That’s horrible.”

 

“It’s a self-esteem boost, kind of. Least I know I’m hot stuff.” He chuckled awkwardly.

 

"The first time I saw you, I couldn't help but think how good looking you were. I will admit that." I reached out and took his hand. "But, that wasn't what attracted me to you." I stood from the seat and looked him straight in the eye.

 

“Then what did?” he asked.

 

I smiled. “Your laugh.”

 

“My laugh?”

 

I nodded. “I heard you laughing at something your friend said.”

 

“Really?” A small blush formed on his cheeks. “I always thought my laugh was embarrassing.”

 

I chuckled. “I think it’s wonderful. It is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard.”

 

His blush deepened.

 

“And getting to know you these past few weeks, I have also grown to like how kind you are. I don't see a lot of kindness in my line of work. I like how you are generous, and how you put other's before yourself." I cupped his chin and leaned my head closer. "And I like, how when you're nervous, you bite your lip." I lowered my voice to a whisper. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted it so bad.

 

He bit his lip, and I nearly groaned.

 

I needed him. “If you keep biting your lip, I may not be able to control my actions.”

 

He smiled, and said, “Maybe I don’t want you too.”

 

I pulled his face to mine and touched our lips together. My whole body shivered and began to tingle, as I felt his warm, wet lips. They were soft, and willingly. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, inviting me in.

 

He moaned against my mouth. His hands wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to him. One hand cupped my cheek, the other gripped my hair.

 

God, he was making me hard.

 

I pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

 

His eyes fluttered open, and he tried to pull me back.

 

“Wait,” I said.

 

He looked disappointed. “Why?”

 

“That kiss was amazing. But if we keep kissing like that, I might just tackle you to the ground and have my way with you.”

 

He smirked. “I won’t complain.”

 

I groaned.

 

He pulled me back for another kiss, his tongue demanding to enter my mouth this time.

 

I didn’t fight him. I opened my mouth and let him invade. Our tongues danced together, rubbing and meeting in a battle. I could feel his body against mine. He was just as excited as I was.

 

God, I wanted him so bad.

 

Pulling back again, he whimpered and pouted.

 

“How about we go back to your place?” I asked.

 

He smiled. “That sounds like an amazing idea.” He gripped my hand and pulled me in the direction of my car.

 

I couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought that all this started from me just seeing him on a train? Funny how things happen.


End file.
